Rimmington
Rimmington is a small town that is located in the south-west of Asgarnia. Being a small town on the edge of the boundaries of free worlds, very few free players are aware of its location. Likewise, very few players express a desire to visit the town due to the far distance Rimmington is from any other human settlement. Its most notable features are its mine (a source of iron, gold, clay, copper and tin) and the portal to player-owned houses. Players are required to visit the area while completing the Dragon Slayer quest as Melzar's Maze is located on the north-west boundary of the town. Getting There Rimmington can be entered by walking south from Falador and from walking west from Port Sarim. Members can teleport to their house if they own one in Rimmington as well. It is also a good location for house parties. Basic Information History Not much is known about Rimmington's history, however it may have been settled by Crandorians after Elvarg attacked the once thriving community of Crandor Isle. The following quote is the only known evidence of this possible historical colonization: Melzar's Maze is located north of Rimmington which contains some low level monsters which players might find useful training on. Melzar established a castle known as Mezlar's Maze today—north of Rimmington. He went insane and trapped himself in the castle, where he remains to this day. Status Rimmington's place in ''RuneScape is very limited. Besides the startpoint of two quests and an area used in many quests, the political, economic, and demographic relationship of Rimmington to the rest of Gielinor is vitually non-significant. It has no political leader(s), no solid trade, and a very low population. Fairly abundant willow trees, a mine, and several pieces of snape grass attracts some skillers and workers, but other than that, Rimmington is virtually unknown to many players. Rimmington is also known widely to old players as the epicenter of the 'Falador Massacre' which occurred on 6 June 2006. Parties Until the balanced trade update, some players held drop parties here or re-union parties. Players preferred to hold drop parties here because unwanted guests didn't usually come, unlike today, where a Falador party drop attracts hundreds of people. On world 31, they have house parties. Login Screen Rimmington is on the login screen, in position 7. Inhabitants Important NPCs The following important Non-Player Characters reside inside or near Rimmington: *Hetty *Melzar the Mad *Skippy *Malignius Mortifer Monsters *Air wizard: Near Malignius Mortifer *Earth Wizard: Near Malignius Mortifer *Fire wizard: Near Malignius Mortifer *Water wizard: Near Malignius Mortifer *Hobgoblins: North of Melzar's Maze Stores Rimmington general store The general store ( ) has two floors. On the ground floor is the shop keeper and the shop assistant. The store rarely has anything of value in it, mainly willow logs and low level items. Since Rimmington is so far away from a bank, players rarely sell items to the store. There is nothing other than decorations on the first floor. Rommik's Crafty Supplies Rommik's store ( ) is south of the general store. Rommik sells supplies useful for Crafting, and the store is exactly the same as the crafting store in Al Kharid. Players can purchase the following items: *Chisels *Ring moulds *Necklace moulds *Amulet moulds *Needles *Thread *Holy moulds *Tiara moulds *Bracelet moulds Brian's Archery Supplies Brian's store ( ) is east of Rommik's store. Brian sells supplies used for the Ranged skill. His store is very similar to Varrock's archery store, though is much less busy. Players can purchase steel arrows, mithril arrows, adamant arrows, oak shortbows, oak longbows, willow shortbows, willow longbows, maple shortbows, and maple longbows from him, however he does not sell bronze arrows because they spawn reasonably fast nearby. Two logs and a bronze arrow respawn on a nearby table in his building. There are also rats in his house which can be killed for rat's tails for the Witch's Potion quest. Quests *Quests started in Rimmington: **'Witch's Potion' - Players can start this quest ( ) in the small house east of Brian's Archery Supplies where Hetty lives. *Quests involving Rimmington: **Biohazard **Regicide **Dragon Slayer **Rocking Out **Swept Away Features , and the house portal is just to the north.]] *'Farming patch:' There is a bush patch ( ) north-west of the town which can be used by members for farming. *A Farm field just north has 15 Cabbages and 15 Onions ready to be picked. There are 2 scarecrows in the field. Another farm field east has wheat. *'Water Sources': A well ( ) is in the centre of the town which can be used as a water source. *'Anja and Hengel's house': A range ( ) is on the first floor as well as a bronze pickaxe that respawns on a table. The second floor contains a bronze scimitar that respawns on a table and Anja and Hengel. Players can ask Anja for some coins, though they must go through a long dialogue to do so. *'Chemist's House': Includes Lamp oil still. Also, there is a Fractionalizing still to make a Barrel of naphtha from a Barrel of coal-tar required for the Regicide and Mourning's Ends Part I quests. Here you can start the Falador Achievement Dairies. *'Willow tree cluster': There is a large willow tree cluster on the south end of Rimmington. It is a popular spot for Woodcutting Training and Firemaking training. Because of the close proximity to a nearby shop, it is possible to sell cut willow logs without endless running or having to click several times to drop the logs. There is also a method used to track the number of trips made to sell the logs by picking up the bronze arrow in the archery shop . Placing the arrow into the player's arrow slot allows for a way to track the number of trips the player has made while cutting willow logs. *'Rimmington mining site': There is a mine ( ) north-east of the town. It is a small mine which normally has low level miners, as the rocks contain mainly tin, clay, and copper; however, there are also two gold rocks as well as four iron rocks. In F2P worlds, one may commonly find people powermining iron as the four rocks make it convenient. *'Crafting Guild': The Crafting Guild is north-west of Rimmington. However, players require a crafting level of 40 to enter the guild. *'Rimmington Meadow': There are four wizards in the meadow - Fire Wizard, Earth Wizard, Water Wizard, and Air Wizard. They are level 13 but more deadly than you would expect. They attack with their respective Strike spells. Note that if the type of spell player uses is the element of the wizard it is used against (e.g. fire stike/bolt/blast/wave against the fire wizard), then the player will always miss. *'House portal:' Members starting Construction can visit their house in Rimmington. To buy a house, however, they must visit an Estate Agent in Varrock, Falador, Seers' Village or East Ardougne. A portal ( ) found north of Rimmington can be used to go to their house. *'Melzar's Maze:' There is a dungeon ( ) north-west of the town known as "Melzar's Maze". It is a fairly large dungeon that can only be entered by starting the Dragon Slayer quest. *'Rimmington Customs Office' is located at the south end of the town near the water. It plays a part in the Rocking Out quest. On the day of the quest release, it was missing from the world map. Inside, the locker serves as a bank deposit box and can be used to store iron ore, gold ore, and willow logs that can be gathered nearby. This makes it one of the best places for collecting iron and gold ore, and especially willows. Some players speculate that the best place for chopping willows is here. It is also a great place to chop yew trees, as there are four of them just north-west of Rimmington, and the logs can be deposited in the bank deposit box. Trivia *Rimmington is one of the places Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza can be found. *It is the birthplace of Squire Theodore and Castimir in the novel, "Betrayal at Falador". *A spade spawns in the middle of the mine. * There is a bush Farming patch north of the Chemist's house. * While picking onions in the field north of town you may occasionally find an onion seed. * Just south of the Custom's Officers house, in Fullscreen or Large resizable screen, a bow of a ship is visible. This is the bow of the Musa Point Charter Ship. * It is possible that Rimmington is named after Rimmington Firearms. Category:Cities Category:Asgarnia Category:POH Locations Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen Category:Guild Locations